Blood Brothers
by AkashaWinters
Summary: 31st July, Two Potter brothers are born: a new hope in a war torn world. They are separated at birth, neither knowing that the other exists. But they are destined to meet again... HPSS, AU, Hogwarts Years.
1. The Parting of the Ways

**Disclaimer:** All my fanfiction is written without the knowledge and permission of the original creators/authors/owners. I write for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. I do not make money from this, nor do I try try to take credit for my work. All credit goes to the original creators/authors who are much better at it than I will ever be! Should the creators/authors of any of my work express their wish for my work to be removed, I will of course do so at once. A huge thank you goes to J.K. Rowling who is the creator of the HarryPotterverse - THANK YOU!

**AN: IMPORTANT!** This fanfic is almost defiantly going to be SLASH (HPSS), if this offends you, then please do not read! There will be defiantly be Hermione/Ron though.

**Summary: **A hidden prophecy tells of two wizarding brothers who will change the Wizarding World forever. On July 31st two Potter brothers are born, a new hope in a war-torn world. When Voldemort murders Lilly and James, an old wizard is put in a difficult position, for the prophecy tells that one brother will be their savior and the other will be his downfall. One son is taken to train to be a great wizarding warrior, while the other is hidden away from their world, neither knowing that the other exists. But fate will always have her way and the brothers are destined to meet again...

**Blood Brothers**

**By AkashaWinters**

**Prologue**

**The Parting of the Ways**

For almost 10 years Lord Voldermort had reigned terror on the wizarding world and in these times of uncertainty couples were getting married quickly, and those who had openly opposed the Dark Lord had gone into hiding.

It was this that found James Potter and his wife Lily locked away with in the secluded manor of Godric's Hollow. For almost a year now they had been locked away with little contact from the outside world, and things were looking bleak. It was the discovery of his wife's pregnancy that lightened the weight on James's shoulders. As the date of the birth came closer it also became more and more obvious that there was a spy and James Potter sat down to write what would become his last ever letter to the outside world. He wrote to his longest and closest friend, Sirius Black, to tell him of his great news; the impending birth of his child.

When the time came on the 31st of July, just before midnight, James Potter, alone in the manor with his wife, witnessed what the most important night in wizarding history; the birth of his two sons. They both had dark strands of hair and rosy skin. Their parents sat holding them on the bed marveling in the miraculous moment.

"James, look, I think he's smiling..."

"Which one, mine or yours?"

"The one with the hazel eyes."

"What should we call them, Lily? We can't just keep referring to them by their eye colour."

"No, I suppose we can't."

"What about Harold after my father?"

"I don't know...it seems too...stern...for a child...maybe for a middle name..."

"How about Harry then?"

"Yes, Harry, I like that."

"Which one?"

"The one with the green eyes I think. And James, for the middle name?"

"Harry James...and the other one?"

"I've always liked Oliver."

"Is that a muggle name?"

"It's a nice muggle name..."

"Alright, Oliver it is. Should we give him a middle name too?"

"I can't think of another I like."

"Well then, there it is. Harry James and Oliver Potter."

In the following months the Potters watched their sons grow and forgot the outside world. About a year later on a cold dreary October night, James sat in the kitchen watching the flickering light of a candle through the face of a carved pumpkin and listening to the sounds of his wife putting their children to bed. A cold chill seemed to fill the air and James' hairs stood on end. He knew in that instant and called out to his wife, telling her to take the children and run.

The door was blown off its hinges and James Potter fell to the floor, his last breath already gone as the Dark Lord made his way through the house. Lily a mother till the end defended her children, but all too soon her efforts were brushed aside as she too lay breathless on the wooden floor. It was here that the Dark Lord paused, as two pairs of eyes looked up at him, one set hazel, the other green. Sneering he picked the colour of death as he took aim and within seconds the room was filled with bright green light and the Dark Lord was no more.

Time passed as the house crumbled to the ground, finally an old man with long white hair and a long white beard arrived at the ruins of Godric's Hollow and pushed aside the rubble finding the brothers. Two. It was true then. The prophesy; the second half that no one save he had every heard; the prophesy that said there would be not one son but two, and that one would bring about the downfall of the other and would change the fate of the wizarding world forever. The old man looked down at the two, one pair of hazel eyes and one pair of green. Each boy had his name embroidered on his baby clothes and each was covered from head to toe in soot and testing the power of their lungs. Which one would cause the downfall and which one would be the Saviour? The prophesy said that the Saviour would be marked...Picking up each child in turn the old man cast protection charms over them and examined them closely. Harry James was bleeding from the head and cheek where he had been cut, possibly from falling timber, the old man used a healing spell to stop the bleeding before exchanging him for his brother. Oliver Potter had a small cut across his lower lip, and more noticeably, a pattern comprised of three spirals meeting in the middle burned into his left cheek. The mark that the prophesy spoke of was clear as day.

Sending a message to his most trusted employee to collect the boy-who-lived, the old man bundled the other son up and disapperated away with the boy. He would return with his arms empty and it would never be known that there was every more than one Potter son. For knowing the prophesy, knowing that the brother would be the downfall of their Saviour, the old man did what he knew he had to. Better for Oliver to never know he had a brother, than know that his brother was destined for such darkness. Hidden away from the world and out of sight, he would not harm to anyone.

**AN/: This was just a taster, hope you enjoyed... next time you'll meet the boys.**


	2. A Matter of National Security

**Disclaimer:** All my fanfiction is written without the knowledge and permission of the original creators/authors/owners. I write for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. I do not make money from this, nor do I try try to take credit for my work. All credit goes to the original creators/authors who are much better at it than I will ever be! Should the creators/authors of any of my work express their wish for my work to be removed, I will of course do so at once. A huge thank you goes to J.K. Rowling who is the creator of the HarryPotterverse - THANK YOU!

**AN: IMPORTANT!** This fanfic is almost defiantly going to be SLASH (HPSS), if this offends you, then please do not read! There will be defiantly be Hermione/Ron though.

**Summary: **A hidden prophecy tells of two wizarding brothers who will change the Wizarding World forever. On July 31st two Potter brothers are born, a new hope in a war-torn world. When Voldemort murders Lilly and James, an old wizard is put in a difficult position, for the prophecy tells that one brother will be their savior and the other will be his downfall. One son is taken to train to be a great wizarding warrior, while the other is hidden away from their world, neither knowing that the other exists. But fate will always have her way and the brothers are destined to meet again...

**Blood Brothers**

**by AkashaWinters**

**Chapter 1**

**A Matter of National Security**

Sixteen year old Oliver Potter, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas lay sprawled out under a willow tree at the edge of the lake, books scattered out in front of them. Dean was absentmindedly practicing charms, while Seamus made notes on Herbology and Oliver crammed in some last minute potions reading before the start of term test that Snape liked to through on them.

"I don't know what you're so worried about, Oliver," Dean commented, when the conversation returned to homework. "You're good at potions."

Oliver rubbed at the spiral shaped scar on his check and scowled, "Snape doesn't seem to think so."

Seamus shrugged his shoulders, "Snape doesn't think anyone's good except for his precious Slytherins."

"But he picks on me even more than the rest of you," Oliver complained, it was the same conversation over and over again, Snape hated the famous Oliver Potter and everyone new it.

"It's because you're actually _good_ at potions, unlike the rest of us. It really annoys him." Seamus grinned, trying to cheer him up. It was true, Oliver had been assigned several personal tutors over the summer and he'd had plenty of help with potions recently. He was really beginning to get good marks, despite Snape's best attempts not to give them to him.

"I guess..." Oliver, lowered his book to look at his friends, running a hand through his hair to smooth down the short, russet brown locks.

"Listen, you've really got nothing to worry about, you're really good at potions and good at most of you're other subjects, you'll do fine. As for me and Dean..." Seamus shook his head.

"Huh...talk for yourself, I've actually done all my summer reading, unlike you, I'm going to pass all my subjects this year." Dean returned. Seamus punched his arm playfully.

"Listen, are you two going to come and visit me at he order headquarters again next summer? Only Dumbledore's been going on about how I'm going to need to do loads of training and stuff...he's got a whole timetable devised already and its only the first week of term, it's awful!" Oliver moaned.

"Yea, truly awful... being the boy who lived, having a whole ministry manor to yourself, getting everything paid for, having special tutors to make sure you won't fail exams, having Dumbledore give you a place on the Quidditch team, getting into every celebrity party for free, getting a whole box of your own for every Quidditch cup...yep, truly awful!" Seamus rolled his eyes at Oliver's melodramatics.

Oliver grinned, "Okay so there are some perks, but still you know, dead parents and all, and having to defeat evil dark wizard who's almost killed me three times!"

"Oh come on, you had body guards, Dumbledore and the ministry would never actually have let him get near enough to kill you." Seamus argued, teasing Oliver. They all knew Oliver was very brave and Seamus was sure that when the time came and the ministry and Dumbledore let the boy-who-lived get in on the action, he'd be great.

"And you do have Sirius and Remus..." Dean added, the pair had been very supportive of Oliver, throughout his life. He was lucky to have such a great Godfather. Even if he was always getting them into trouble by letting them do things they weren't supposed to do.

"Not to mention Tonks..." Seamus nudged him, while Oliver turned a shade of scarlet, then grinned. Oliver had had a crush on Tonks ever since forth year, when the witch had moved onto his bodyguard team. He also had a crush on Cho Chang, who played seeker against him and a seventh year Ravenclaw called Tara Jones.

"Well I can't help it if all the witches in the world are in love with me..." Oliver preened happily as Dean poked him and Seamus laughed.

A shadow loomed over them and the three boys looked up to see their potions master sneering down at them. "As usual, Mr. Potter, I am not surprised to hear that you are so busy talking about yourself that you've failed to notice that you are in fact fifteen minutes late for your next lesson." Snape smirked, "Twenty points from Griffindor...each."

The laughter was gone in a split second, but their good moods could not be quashed completely. The three boys groaned in unison, quickly gathering together their books they hurried away from a delighted-looking Snape to a probably furious-looking McGonagall.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

In the outskirts of London's East end, lay a forbidding looking brick building. Once a Victorian workhouse, its prison-like walls now housed almost a hundred teens with less than desirable pasts. Robert Niffleson, a short, balding man in his late forties, stood outside a pair of large iron gates to the muggle building. A nervous tick appeared near his eyebrow as his eyes fell on the sign introducing the the building as ' St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys'.

Bob, Minister for the Misuse of Magic, liked to think of himself as a competent Wizard and more than capable of blending into the muggle environment, but his latest job fell just outside of his comfort zone. The wizard was visiting the muggle detention centre to investigate a possible use of magic in the vicinity of muggles, he was doing so personally because they the witch/wizard using magic was apparently under 17 and for some reason was not registered. In fact, the only reason they knew that magic was being used at all was because a Squib had picked up on it while visiting the building. The minister rubbed at this forehead, he could feel the beginnings of a migraine and he suspected it was going to be a long day.

Taking a deep sigh, straightening his jacket, the minister pressed call on the comm system. A crackling met him from the speaker and then a woman's voice answered.

"Good Morning, St. Brutus's, how may I help?"

Leaning close to the muggle device, Bob put on his most superior voice, "Good morning, my name's Mr. Niffleson, I'm from the Ministry, I have a visit scheduled." Bob really hoped this would be a simple case of a harmless magical artifact that had fallen into the wrong hands, or perhaps a mistake all together. He could obliviate a few brains and no-one would be any the wiser.

"Of course Mr. Niffleson, we've been expecting you. Please make you're way to reception. Mr. Herbert will be waiting for you." With that the crackling ceased a loud click and grating noise ensued as the iron gates swung open, apparently of their own accord.

The Head Officer, Mr. Herbert, seemed to have strong views on the justice system, how much money they received and just how criminal his 'boys' were. The wizard was therefore slightly taken aback when he finally laid eyes on the centres criminals. The boys were not the big burly lads he had expected to see. Sure, some of the older ones were reasonably beefed up and tattooed, but the youngest looked barely 11 and many of the boys were underweight and poorly dressed in ill-fitting uniforms. While the muggle detention centre lacked the dementor guards that made the wizarding prison so infamous, the standard of care appeared to be much lower and their 'Carers' were openly heavy-handed with them. The whole atmosphere left the detective very dubious... these boys couldn't even do magic, how could they possibly be as dangerous as their Head Officer made out?

Shaking himself out of his thoughts; how the muggles managed their population wasn't his concern, Bob put his mind back on the job: detecting magic. Surreptitiously running a scan the wizard was surprised to find a high level of magical activity in the area, all apparently from a single signature. He groaned inwardly, so this was going to be a little more challenging.

"Tell me Mr. Herbert, are any of the boys here under 11 years old?" The Minister asked the Officer, interrupting his flow.

Mr. Herbert looked thrilled that his visitor seemed to be finally taking an interest in the visit and was more than happy to oblige him with the information, "No, our youngest is eleven, almost twelve years and our oldest are of course seventeen."

The minster adjusted his suit again and tried to hide a frown. That didn't make any sense; the only way a magical child using magic would not flag up immediately on their system were if they had not yet received their Hogwarts letter, and would therefore be under eleven years old. "Could you be mistaken?"

The officer gave the wizard an odd look. "I'm quite certain. All the records are reviewed constantly. It's very unusual as it is to have inmates that young. We have almost a hundred inmates here and of those only nine are under the age of fourteen, most of the inmates here are sixteen/seventeen. It's just the nature of their crimes, children that age tend not to commit as serious crimes." The officer explained.

"And what sort of crimes have these children committed?" The wizard asked, intrigued despite himself.

The officer swiped a plastic card across a panel next to the door in front of them as they entered the daytime area where the inmates where currently studying. "A range of crimes really, some more serious than others, but they've all been deemed too dangerous to be allowed out into the public"

"Such as", the minister prompted as he attempted to scan the room they'd just entered. He eyed up a group of younger boys crowded around a table reading from text books.

"Drug dealing, armed robbery, serial arson, GBH...rape, murder." The officer trailed off leading him through the dinning area and halting before the next door. "You wanted to see everywhere?"

The Minister nodded numbly, he felt shaken to think that these children could commit such crimes...even murder. Even without the help of magic, these muggles seemed to have no problem with harnessing power and violence. "What is GBH?"

"Grievous Bodily Harm." The Officer opened the next door. "Anything that causes serious, life-threatening or permanent damage. Anything from breaking bones to putting people into comas, paralysing, causing brain damage etc. This is the isolation block coming up. We've got five in today. Busy day."

They entered a a long hall with several doors off it, they first entered the only open door on their right. It was a lounge area with several TV's at one side and an officer in a blue uniform who was eating a pasty and had a book in one hand. "Morning Geoff." Mr. Herbert greeted the man. "How is everything today?" His voice seemed a little anxious.

The guard seemed not to notice as he chucked the end of his pasty in the bin, wiping his hand on a nearby tea towel. "Richardson's calmed down nicely, I think I'll have the boys let him out after lunch. Peters needs to see the doctors, what ever medication they've got him on isn't working, he was fine before they changed it. Dale and White are letting of some steam after a bit of a skirmish earlier...they won't be doing it again any time soon. Trust me." The guard loving stroked him baton that lay next to him on the table, causing a chill to run down the ministers' spine.

"How's Evans?" The head officer asked with a frown.

The guards mood seemed to darken instantly, a scowl appeared on his face. "He tried it on a gain this morning. You'd've thought he'd learned his lesson yesterday, apparently not. Gave us some hassle so he's a bit ruffed up at the moment. We'll have him sedated if he tries it again."

"Is sedation and 'ruffing up' really necessary?" The minister put in, he didn't like the way the guard was stroking his baton again. It wasn't unheard of for inmates at Azkaban to receive a beating now and again for misbehaving, but they were fully trained, adult wizards. These were teenagers, the same age as the students who attended Hogwarts.

Turning back to the minister the Head Officer looked slightly affronted, "The inmates here may only be teenagers, but they can be just as dangerous as the inmates at any of the other detention centres you've visited. Many of them aren't mentally stable, have very violent tenancies, and the older ones are just as big and strong as the guards. Are methods are sanctioned by law, we don't enjoy having to be heavy-handed with them, but we will do whatever is necessary to keep the other inmates and the staff safe."

"I understand," The Minster became distracted as his scanned picked up magic being used further down the hall. "Tell me, what was Mr. Evans' discretion that has warranted his isolation and beating?" If he could keep them talking, perhaps he could determine which inmate it was coming from.

A look was exchanged between the guard and the head officer. "Well, Evans is a special case. Most of the boys settle in all right and get on with it most of the time. They have fights occasionally and they tend to test the boundaries every so often, but after a few spells in isolation and they realise the gravity of their situation and it doesn't tend to be much of an issue."

Nodding, the guard continued, "Evans has been here almost three years, since he was thirteen, but he's never really settled in. Constantly causing problems here and there..."

Picking up where the guard trailed off, Mr. Herbert continued to explain Evans' unique situation as the minister isolated the area the magic was coming from. "It's not as though he's unintelligent and the psychologists assure us he hasn't got an anger problem per say, but sometimes he seems to loose control and lash out at the other inmates. Mostly ones who deserve it, but he has caused a lot of damage and with his history we just can't take that risk."

"And what is his history?" The minster, smiled inwardly, the magically signature was coming from the far end of the corridor on the left. He would have to persuade them to take him down there. The Head Officer was looking a little dubious at his request for information, "I have complete clearance for all access and information, its all in the documents that were sent to you from the ministry."

Pursing his lips in annoyance, the officer let out a breath then shrugged. "Well if you're that interested, he's been convicted for two accounts of GBH, concerning his foster dad and a police officer. One of our more serious cases and the reason we have to be so careful with his handling and behaviour around the inmates and staff."

Throwing caution to the wind, the minister plowed in, "Perhaps I can view the boys in isolation?"

Frowning at the request the head officer straightened to his full height, "I really don't think that's necessary. If you have any concerns about our policies, procedures or the inmate's welfare, than I suggest you come back with a formal review request."

Taking a step back from the angry muggle man, the minister thought quickly, "Really Mr. Herbert, you have already explained you procedures, I'm not here to review welfare concerns. In fact it is of no concern of to me at all."

Taken aback slightly, the officer seemed to deflate. "What exactly are you here for Mr. Niffleson? They were very vague on the phone."

What the heck, the minister thought, if it would get him what he needed. "If you allow me to see the inmates, I will tell you why I'm here."

Shortly they were making their way down the corridor past locked doors with tray holes and padded walls. "As you know I'm here on behalf of the ministry. We believe there may be holding an inmate we'd be interested in getting our hands on."

Both guard and officer seemed surprised. "You sure you've got the right place? I mean these boys are criminals, but they're not exactly the organised crimes sort. I doubt any of them would be any good as informants." The guard questioned.

"I'm quite sure," the wizard replied as he completely ignored the cells holding Richardson, Peters, Dale and White and heading straight the end of the corridor. "It's a matter of national security" he explained. The minister had only seen a few muggle movies, but this phrase usually silenced questioners, and besides, it was almost the truth; it was just wizarding security, rather than muggle.

As they neared the last cell, the guard pulled down the tray hole to reveal a large padded room that housed a bed, some reading material, and a teenage boy curled up in one corner. The magical presence hit the wizard straight away.

"That's him. He's the one."

**End of Chapter 1...**next time Harry meets his first Wizards and recalls his childhood. I just wanted to add that in the UK, while prison standard's have been known to be lax in the past, i'm guessing beating prisoner's is not sanctioned under law unless in self-defense. Mr. Herbert says their methods are sanctioned, what he's really saying is they don't have the proper man power and facilities to deal with their immates...hence the rough handling, which under the circumstances, the authorities probably wouldn't give them grief over. On top of that, when it comes to maintaining order with an out of control young wizard in their charge, its no wonder the muggles feel they have to resort to less desirable means of punishment and control.


	3. A Special Case

**Disclaimer:** All my fanfiction is written without the knowledge and permission of the original creators/authors/owners. I write for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. I do not make money from this, nor do I try try to take credit for my work. All credit goes to the original creators/authors who are much better at it than I will ever be! Should the creators/authors of any of my work express their wish for my work to be removed, I will of course do so at once. A huge thank you goes to J.K. Rowling who is the creator of the HarryPotterverse - THANK YOU!

**Summary: **A hidden prophecy tells of two wizarding brothers who will change the Wizarding World forever. On July 31st two Potter brothers are born, a new hope in a war-torn world. When Voldemort murders Lilly and James, an old wizard is put in a difficult position, for the prophecy tells that one brother will be their savior and the other will be his downfall. One son is taken to train to be a great wizarding warrior, while the other is hidden away from their world, neither knowing that the other exists. But fate will always have her way and the brothers are destined to meet again...

**AN/: IMPORTANT!** There is some descriptions of **strong violence** in this chapter. This fanfic is almost defiantly going to be SLASH (HPSS), if this offends you, then please do not read!

**Blood Brothers**

**by AkashaWinters**

**Chapter 2**

**A Special Case**

Harry sat in the padded cell, staring out of the single, barred window. From here he could see the courtyard below where they exercised, grey concrete wall stood eight feet high with barbed and electrified wire in rolls on top. He had been in this miserable place for three years now and it seemed to get more depressing every day. He could hear Peters manic cackling, high on whatever sedation they'd used, and Dale's constant cursing. Harry pushed a long black lock out of his face. He was the only boy here with long hair. The barber came every six weeks and shaved all their hair short, to stop head lice, the guards said. They had cut his too when he'd first arrived, but had quickly learned that his hair was one of many odd things about him. Every time it was cut it would grow back unnaturally overnight to its original length. That was not the first incident of the supernatural and it would not be the last. Harry didn't pick fights and he wasn't deliberately aggressive, but when he got scared or upset, things just happen. Unnatural things. Sometimes nasty things.

That was what had gotten Harry in to trouble in the first place. He wasn't like the others, sometimes he thought he was worse. More dangerous. Life had screwed them all over somehow and almost all of them had been on the receiving end of less than desirably childhoods. Not that you asked - you never asked, but it came up in conversation occasionally. Most of the youths here were die-hard criminals (eat your heart out ASBO chavs) who were just a bit too young to go to prison. They had done everything and anything; armed robbery, GBH and drug dealing were common. Serial arson and rape were common amoung the nut jobs too. Murder, was not so common, but not unheard of. Like the rest of the boys around him, Harry's childhood had been anything but stable.

Harry had lived with several foster families for the first four or five years of his life. He couldn't remember them well, he remembered vaguely the last couple John and Janet, who had a large house with three other children and a dog called Mika. He remembered Janet's stomach swelling and hearing she was having a baby girl and then social worker arriving for him. It was almost a year before he was fostered again, this time to a couple (Michelle and Ben) who argued a lot and threw things about the house and eventually broke up and Harry found himself again back at the a children's home.

The third couple he remembered, Mary and Peter, were very nice, except they lived is separate rooms and the house smelled strongly of perfume. They had tried to adopt Harry, who was seven by then, they had even started redecorating 'his room' and were planning a big party. Then Harry had fallen down the stairs and fallen off the swing and fallen into the swimming pool and been mauled by their dog all in one week and the social workers had taken him away.

Then, when Harry turned nine, he was taken in by his final foster family, Milly and Brian. Milly was a very quiet lady, she was very thin, but had a warmly smile and Harry could tell she loved Brain very much. Brain loved Milly too. He also loved football and racing and gambling. Then later he loved alcohol too.

They moved houses several times, every time to a smaller house and the social workers stopped coming. Then, the Christmas after Harry's twelfth birthday, the bailiffs arrived and their house was re-possessed and nearly all their things taken. It was two days before Christmas and Harry remembered standing on the street outside their house in a big jacket and hat and gloves, watching the ducks play on a frozen pond across the road as Milly yelled at Brian. Harry was used to Brian raising his voice, Harry used to laugh when Brian yelled at the football players on TV, but never when Brian had been drinking. He didn't think he'd ever heard Milly yell or cry before and he remembered the hollow feeling deep in his chest. They had made up though, and Brian had said everything would be alright, and Milly believed him.

It was not the last time Harry saw Milly cry, or yell. For months he curled up in the cupboard under the stairs of their council house in east London, often scared and hungry. Brian started to hit Milly and then he started to hit Harry too. Sometimes Harry knew he'd been naughty, sometimes he had no idea what he'd done wrong and sometimes it was because of his 'unnatural ways' that Brian beat him, unnatural ways that seemed to be showing themselves more and more often.

One day after a beating, Milly had found him crying and hugged him. She told him she loved him and she would do anything to keep him safe. It wasn't the first time that someone had told Harry they loved him, but it was the first time he knew they truly meant it. He had been so full of emotion, so scared, so confused and so happy that he couldn't contain the feeling that was swelling up inside him, it exploded out of his chest in a bright white light and made the walls and the glasses break. Brian had come storming in, ripping Milly away from him. He could remember her yelling fruitlessly at Brian, that it wasn't his fault, he wasn't trying to hurt anyone, he was just different.

Brian picked up Milly and threw her small body into the kitchen, there was a lot of shouting and screaming and Harry peered through the crack the door just in time to see Brian plant a carving knife into Milly's chest. She gasped, wheezing several times, her horrified eyes met Harry's for a brief moment and then she slid to the floor motionless.

"You!" Brian had yelled, hearing Harry's gasp, he grabbed hold of him by the collar of his over sized shirt and yanked the terrified boy into the room. Harry was hyperventilating at the the sight of his foster-mother's barely fluttering eye lids. Suddenly, everything exploded. Cupboard's full of china, light bulbs, the television in the lounge, even the windows exploded. Harry instinctively ducked and shielded himself with his arms. When he blinked his eyes open he saw Brian, staring back at him in disbelief, a large shard of glass from the exploded window was protruding from his chest.

The rest of the night had gone by in a blur. Siren's and flashing lights, a police women asking his name and asking what happened. He remembered trying to run away and another explosion of magic as the police officer chasing him was mysteriously thrown down the stairs. He remembered the cells, the courtroom and the hammer falling.

Now he had two criminal convictions for GBH (since it was rule that he deliberately stabbed Brian and the policewoman who he 'pushed' down the stairs ended up with a leg, a broken arm and two broken ribs) and a ten year imprisonment sentence. Harry had once believed that a knight in shining armer would come rescue him, tell everyone that they were wrong about him, he wasn't evil, he hadn't meant to murder anyone, he was just different. Then he would be magically swept away to a new life. Harry had served just three of his thirteen years and he was beginning to loose hope.

Harry was startled out of his day dream by the sound of footsteps and voices. Harry wondered who the guards were checking on and if there was any chance he would be able to talk his way out of isolation before lunch. The group continued towards him and stopped outside his cell. The food hatch opened on the front of the cell and Harry got a good look at his visitors. The Head Officer, Mr. Herbert, and the day guard stopped outside with a man Harry didn't recognise.

The man gave him a curious look. "That's him." He said and nodded towards Harry "That's the one."

The guard looked dubious and the Mr. Herbert looked flustered. "So," He asked, "What exactly is it you what with him, Mr. Niffleson?"

The man looked guilty for a moment, then asked, "Has this boy ever done anything, unusual?"

The officer and guard exchanged a look and Harry stood up from his cot. "What do you mean, unusual?"

"I mean out of the ordinary?" The man prompted. The two men looked at each other, but said nothing.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" The Mr. Niffleson exclaimed, "Has this boy ever done anything that could be construed as unnatural, supernatural, paranormal or possibly magical?"

The men looked gob-smacked. "Yes," The head officer finally replied. "Many things."

"Such as?" The man asked impatiently.

The men looked uncertain now, "Go on," The the visitor insisted, "I'll believe you."

It was the guard that spoke now, "Well he can move objects without touching them and light fires without matches."

The man look intrigued..."Anything else?"

The guard nodded enthusiastically, "He makes glass explode and doors blow off their hinges. He can stop you speaking and or hearing. He once froze my tea and made my chair collapse too and this morning he stuck Mendel to the ceiling and made Parson's clothes disintegrate."

Harry watched for a reaction, the man seemed very surprised, but not disbelieving. He cleared his throat and turned to Harry for the first time, "Well is it true boy?"

Harry was surprised by the direct question, no-one had ever been so plain about his 'unnaturalness' before. Everyone in St. Brutus's knew of course, there were whispers here and there:

"Stay away from Evans he can do things...."

"He can throw you against a wall without touching you..."

"He can make you go blind for a day..."

"He can even kill you with a single thought."

Harry looked at him curiously, "Yes, it is. Who are you?" He asked, "You know why this is happening to me, don't you?"

The man looked away from him and back to his guides. "Gentleman, I have seen and heard all I want."

"Wait!" Harry shouted, frantically as the man turned towards the exit. "You can't go! I need answers! You know something, I can tell! You can't just leave me here!"

The man ignored him, but the Mr. Herbert paused. "He's right." He exclaimed, "Now that we've told you everything, you must understand how under equipped we are to handle the boy. He's not safe!"

Mr. Niffleson turned to them, frustrated. "Mr..."

"Herbert." The officer supplied, looking slightly put out.

"I have no intention of leaving him here." The man replied, curtly. "There is a....unit...within the ministry that deals with such things. I will report back and then have one of my men come and remove him from your custody."

The guard looked dubious, "You're going to need more than one man and a secure transport."

The man frowned, offended. "I assure you my men are quite capable and the transport is secure." He paused and turned towards Harry once more. "Your family?"

"Are deceased." Harry supplied swiftly, all except Milly he thought, who as far as he knew still lay in a coma. Family was a touchy subject with him and most of St. Brutus's inhabitants knew to steer clear of the subject. The saw the guard shifting uneasily.

The man nodded sharply. "And the unfortunate incident that landed you here..."

Instinctively, Harry knew what he was asking. "It was an accident, I was upset and I just lost control."

The man nodded again. "Quite so, I surmised as much. Well, we have ways of finding out the truth Mr. Evans, so we will see, won't we."

With that the man turned and marched back up the corridor, the guard used his key-card to open the door at the far end and all three disappeared from sight.

Harry sat back down on the cot, bewildered, but excited. Blood pumping in his ears. Something big had just happened. He was getting out of here. Maybe it would only be to another detention centre to be kept under lock and key. But that man had known something and Harry was determined to finally get some answers.

**AN/: **I hoped you liked. Poor Harry all alone and confused. Of course, that's all about to change, his knight in shining armer is about to come to the rescue....who do you think it will be? Next Chapter....the beginning of term doesn't go smoothly for one Severus Snape.


	4. An Unpleasant Suprise

**Disclaimer:** All my fanfiction is written without the knowledge and permission of the original creators/authors/owners. I write for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. I do not make money from this, nor do I try try to take credit for my work. All credit goes to the original creators/authors who are much better at it than I will ever be! Should the creators/authors of any of my work express their wish for my work to be removed, I will of course do so at once. A huge thank you goes to J.K. Rowling who is the creator of the HarryPotterverse - THANK YOU!

**Summary: **A hidden prophecy tells of two wizarding brothers who will change the Wizarding World forever. On July 31st two Potter brothers are born, a new hope in a war-torn world. When Voldemort murders Lilly and James, an old wizard is put in a difficult position, for the prophecy tells that one brother will be their savior and the other will be his downfall. One son is taken to train to be a great wizarding warrior, while the other is hidden away from their world, neither knowing that the other exists. But fate will always have her way and the brothers are destined to meet again... AU, Non-cannon, HPSS, R/Hr, SB/RL, Hogwarts Years.

**AN/: IMPORTANT!** This fanfic is almost defiantly going to be SLASH (HPSS), if this offends you, then please do not read!

**Blood Brothers**

**by AkashaWinters**

**Chapter 3**

**An Unpleasant Suprise**

Severus Snape was having a very bad day. He'd broken up a fight between two fifth year Griffindor's and had to take thirty points from a Slytherin student failing to do any of the summer assignments he had set them. He'd had to de-wart of third year and had three cauldron's blown up by first year's, and that was all before lunch.

He was still cleaning rat entrails off the floor when a knock sounded from the classroom. The man growled, frustrated. "Come in!" He snarled, preparing his best scowl for whoever had dared to interupt him.

"Severus," Albus beamed as he entered the dungeon classroom. Taking in the mess on the floor his blue eyes twinkled fiercely, "Ah, busy I see."

Snape snarled back, if the old coot so much as thought about laughing...

Albus coughed, trying his best not to laugh out right at the look on his employee's face. Severus was not known for his patience, but he was a good man at heart.

Severus straightened up and with one last flick of his wand the classroom returned to its original condition. "If this is about Jeffery and Sulivan..."

The old Wizard cut him off with a wave off his hand. "Minerva did mention a disagreement of some sort."

Severus snorted, they were only lucky their head of house had turned up in time to discipline them or they would have lost a hundred points and had detention with filch for a week.

"Actually, Severus I'm here to ask for a favour." The twinkle in the man's eyes disappeared for a moment and Severus looked at him in askance. "I have just received information that the ministry have just informed me that they have discovered an unregistered wizard practicing wandless magic in a muggle children's detention centre. I believe they wish to obtain him for questioning."

"Questioning?" Severus inquired, confused.

The elderly wizard sighed, "It appears there in some concern about the circumstances that led to his being in the detention centre, but they don't believe they can let him continue to go without magical tuition. There also seems some confusion over why the boy was never issued a Hogwarts letter."

"You mean to say the child is over eleven years old?" The younger man asked, "That doesn't make sense."

Albus pursed his lips, guiltily.

"You know why he he was never detected don't you?" Severus asked suspiciously.

Albus nodded, "I fear I have made a grave mistake. I only hope that it is not too late."

Severus waited impatiently for the meddlesome old man to enlighten him.

"The boy is sixteen years old, he was born on July 31st 1980 and goes by the name Harry Evans, although I believe his real name to be Harry James Potter, son of Lilly and James Potter, twin of Oliver Potter."

"Two of them!!!" Severus shouted, if one wasn't bad enough. Then he caught on, "Wait, you knew Potter had a brother, you kept him a secret! You deliberately stopped his Hogwarts letter!"

The old man nodded gravely. "I did what I had to do to keep the Wizarding world safe."

Severus was fuming now, he certainly wasn't overjoyed at the idea of another Potter brat in the world, but he couldn't understand why Albus would keep such a secret.

"You have to understand, Severus." Albus continued urgently. "I knew something no one else knew. The prophesy that told of the Dark Lord's defeat, I heard the second half of it. It predicted there would be two sons, that was how I knew it would not be the Longbottoms. It also gave a much graver prediction; that one son would be the saviour and the other his downfall."

Severus was stunned, "So this other boy, this Harry. He's what? A dark wizard? He's only a child, Albus."

The headmaster nodded, "I know, it seems so unlikely, yet the rest of the prophesy came true...what else should I think. I couldn't risk it. I had hoped he would be adopted by some nice muggle family and live a perfectly normal, happy life, with no knowledge of our world."

"And you just expected that his magic somehow would not make itself known?" Severus asked, incredulously.

"I had no reason to believe otherwise." The old wizard insisted sternly. "A little wandless magic often goes unnoticed or explained away in muggleborn children and there have been cases in history of undiscovered wizards who have never displayed any magical ability. I had hoped by the time he became of Hogwarts age his magic would have shut down from lack of use."

Severus nodded, of course he had read about magical theory and the idea that if magic was not deliberately used by a certain age it would often shut down and become harmless in older children. "You said he was using regular wandless magic?"

Albus nodded, sadly. "Apparently, he had a less than desirable up-bringing and was being held in pretty grim muggle criminal institution. I suspect his magic has become dominant through necessity and more than likely has become reasonably uncontrollable. That is why the ministry and I can no longer keep he uneducated."

"Yes of course," Severus nodded.

"It appears the ministry are planning to send several Auror's to detain the boy this afternoon." Albus was all business again. "I would like you to retrieve the boy and bring him back here."

Severus opened his mouth as though he were about to argue, but the Headmaster interrupted him. "I feel it prudent to have the boy here during the ministry's questioning, just in case. I plan for Sirius to file for guardianship as soon as possible, I don't want the ministry to have any control over the boy."

"Does he know?" Severus thought of the bombshell that would be and all the trouble it would probably going to cause.

"No." The wizard moved towards the door. "I'm just waiting for the opportune moment."

The other man snorted, poor Black, he would probably find out along with the rest of the world.

"I've arranged cover for the rest of your classes. Good luck, my boy." With that the Headmaster left and Severus cursed loudly. What had the old coot got him into?

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Severus stood in front of the muggle prison. Albus never had told him what the boy was in here for. Muttering a spell, the iron gates crept open and the wizard swept up the driveway and into the building. He found himself standing in front of a red haired lady who looked barely out of her teens. She looked surprised to see him and glanced out the window at the closed gate.

"I'd like to speak to your superior." Severus informed her in his most authoritative voice.

"Can I ask your name and business, please?" She asked in a very professional voice.

"I'm here for a Mr. Evans and my name is irrelevant."

"One moment, please," She scrambled the plastic muggle object on her desk. Picking it up, she held in to the side of her head and waited. Severus gave her an incredulous look. He was about to interrupt when she began speaking, it took him a moment to realise she was not speaking to him.

"....concerning Mr. Evans...Yes, of course." She put down the plastic object and pressed a button, there was buzzing noise and the door next to him mysteriously clicked open. "Mr Herbert will see you, first door on the left, thank you."

Severus pushed the door open, for a civilization without magic, the muggles seemed far more advanced than Severus had ever given them credit for.

Mr Herbert seemed very happy to see him, but concerned at his lack of security. A few persuasive spells later, Severus had himself inside the prison. He was hit almost immediately by the feeling of magic and entered a food hall just in time to see a fight break out between two inmates. A large beefy boy with a lot of muggle tattoo's took a swing a a younger inmate, probably about thirteen year's old. Several other inmates came to break up the fight and a dark haired boy positioned himself between the two. The larger boy seemed to hesitate for a minute, but when one of the spectator's yelled 'pussy', he dived at the dark haired boy.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack and a flash of light. The beefy boy went flying through the air and landed between two tables.

A sudden hush fell over the hall and the spectator's shrank back as two burly guards rushed across the room. One attempted to grab the dark-haired boy by the dark haired boy by the collar, but was sent flying. The other took his baton out and delivered a blow to the boy's back. A third guard appeared and produced a rectangle object. Two wires shot out and attached to the boy. Severus could hear the crackle of power as the boy cried out, dropped to the floor and writhed under the assault.

Severus stepped forward, wipping out his wand and with a flick the wires were gone. Approaching the boy he grabbed him by the shoulder of his uniform and bodily pulled him to his feet. The boy seemed shaken, his green eyes wide with fright. "Harry Evans?" The boy nodded. "You're coming with me."

**AN/:** Sorry I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to keep you guys interested and introduce Snape. Next Chapter...Harry is brought to Hogwarts and is questioned by the ministry. Will Dumbledore reveal who Harry's parents are or will he try to keep it a secret? I'd really like your opinion on this so please review and let me know what you think should happen!


End file.
